Y'a des jours comme ça
by Lhiai
Summary: Kakashi, une paire de menottes, et deux ninja un peu entêtés. Qu'est ce que ça va donner d'après vous ? KibaxNaruto


_Bonjours Tout le monde !_

_Bon, voilà au lieu d'écrire dans mon coin, j'me suis dit que j'allais poster mes fics !  
Donc voilà la toute première sur Fan fiction, je traduirais peut-être en Anglais plus tard je ne sais pas. Je préfère écrire en français en ce moment ! Mais qui sait…_

_Disclamer : Je ne possède aucuns des personnages ci-dessous. _

**Y'a des jours comme ça**

"KIBAAAAAAAAA ! Bouge tes fesses de clébard de suite de ton lit, ou c'est moi qui vais m'en charger !"

Ma mère. Le réveil le plus efficace au monde.

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, et me tourne vers l'horloge en grognant, sept heures trente ? Nan mais elle se fou de moi là ! Je rentre tout juste de mission, de mission chiante soit dit en passant, c'est un de mes rares jours de repos et elle...elle me réveille à sept heures trente ! En gueulant qui plus est ! Nan mais je vous jure.

Roulant des yeux je me retourne, essayant d'oublier les cris de ma génitrice, mais malgré tous mes efforts rien n'y fait.

Des pas se faisant entendre dans l'escalier, je me dépêche de me lever, tant bien que mal je l'avoue mais assez vite pour être habillé un minimum quand elle ouvre ma porte. Quoi ? Oui je dors sans vêtements, mais je n'y peux rien les tissus me donnent chaud et me démangent, j'aime pas ça. Et vu la délicatesse naturelle de ma mère ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée que mon intimité soit à l'aire. Moi si.

Après quelques secondes à maltraiter les escaliers, elle rentre dans ma chambre et me jette un petit papier blanc sur le lit.

"Tient vas faire les courses, ta sœur est en mission, et moi je dois m'occuper de la nouvelles portée de chiots, et profite s'en pour emmener Akamaru et t'entraîner cette après-midi, j'ai pas fait un fils pour qu'il foute rien de ses journée!"

Je soupire, mais pas le temps de lui répondre, elle quitte ma chambre sans rien ajouter. Putain, décidément elle ne me foutra jamais la paix, moi qui voulais passer ma journée à dormir et jouer avec Akamaru, encore une fois c'est loupé... Tient en parlant de lui, je tourne la tête et voit mon compagnon sur le lit toujours en train de roupiller joyeusement. Sale veinard va, personne ne l'enmerde de beau matin !  
Décidant quand même de le laisser dormir un peu, je m'habille sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je mets, veste en cuir et pantalon noir, ça me va !

Vérifiant ma tête dans le miroir, je me brosse rapidement les dents et passe un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux emmêlés, le look Kiba, ou comment paraitre décoiffé sans vraiment l'être. Bref, l'heure tourne et le monstre en bas que j'appelle "maman" ne connait pas le mot patience.

Je me dépêche donc de sortir de la salle de bain, je fourre la liste de courses dans ma poche, prend un peu d'argents et tourne la tête vers mon chien, toujours assoupi sur le lit. Pff.. Bon aller, je suis pas un si mauvais maître que ça, je vais le laisser se reposer un peu, lui au moins aura cette chance..

Je descends les escaliers et sort dehors, respirant un grand bol d'air frais, j'ai beau râler pour la forme, j'aime bien le matin. Ben ouai, il fait doux et tout le monde est encore au lit, donc pas de risque de reverser quelqu'un, ou de rester bloquer à parler du beau temps et de courgettes avec une vielle dame! Et puis c'est paisible...

Tient ça me rappelle que, quand j'étais petit j'avais pris l'habitude de me réveiller en même temps que mon père, et de le supplier pour pouvoir courir avec lui, enfin je trottais plus derrière lui qu'autre choses et au final je finissais la course sur le dos de son chien, mais bon quand même, j'aimais bien ces moments-là. Maintenant entre la pratique, les missions, et tout le restes, j'ai plus vraiment le temps courir pour le plaisir... Enfin bref, je m'éloigne un peu de mon but initial là !

Je rentre alors dans les rues marchandes de Konoha, et mon odora aiguisé me permet d'apprécier chaque odeur matinale qui en ressort. Banane, fraise, orange, gâteaux, pain... Tout y passe. Je souris, j'adore quand...

"KIBAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Putain, mais c'est quoi cette habitude que les gens ont de crier mon Prénom ! J'suis pas sourd loin de là ! Je tourne la tête vers l'imbécile heureux qui ose me dérangé à cette heure-là...

"Naruto, qu'est s'que tu fou là ? "

Bien sûr j'aurais dû m'en douter, le seul mec capable de me faire chier autant n'est autre que Naruto Uzumaki, alias le Ninja le plus entêté, bruyant, et énervant que je connaisse. Et ça veut devenir Hokage, mon cul ouai !

Bon okay, là encore je râle pour la forme. J'aime bien Naruto, un peu trop même, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans les détails maintenant.

"Ben je suis venu me promené, et faire le stock de ramen, j'en ai plus à la maison" Me dit le blond comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. «Et puis je cherche Sakura-chan, tu l'aurais pas vu ? "Il est sérieux là ? S'il a gueulé mon prénom juste pour ça il aurait pu s'en passer.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, mais elle doit être chez elle en train de se lamenter sur Sasuke! Sérieux mec ! Me dit pas que t'es intéressé par les nanas comme ça" je rajoute d'une voix énervé.

Bon okay, c'est pas super de ma part, mais bon on serait au courant depuis longtemps si le tact était le point fort des Inuzuka.

Puis Sakura, ben je l'aime pas, avec ses cheveux roses et son air niais quand elle parle de "Sasuke-kun", un mec qui soit dit en passant, l'a quand même abandonnée depuis un p'tit bout de temps! Enfin abandonnée, c'est un bien grand mot, vu qu'au final, en y réfléchissant bien il ne lui a jamais vraiment accordé d'attention.. Des fois je me demande qui est la pire, elle ou Hinata ...  
Ouai bon, j'avoue qu'il y à une autre raison. Mais j'en suis moins fière. C'est pas ma faute si Naruto parle toujours d'elle, Sakura-chan par ci, Sakura-chan par là... A force ça devient relou ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve sérieusement ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? A part des seins ? Hein ?

Bon, je pense que c'est plus tellement un secret, mais voilà je suis gay, enfin je crois. Personne n'est vraiment au courant à part Hinata, mais c'était pas voulu. Ah les filles et leurs capacités à remarquer les détails, je vous jure.

A l'époque, j'étais pas vraiment sure de ma sexualité, j'étais déjà sortit avec des filles mais ça m'avait pas vraiment enchanté, et malgré moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêché de remarquer que Shikamaru avait un beau fessier... Mais bon je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. J'imagine même pas la réaction de ma Monster-Mother si elle l'apprenais, elle qui attend tellement des petits enfants, d'un beau mariage et tout ce qui va avec... Et puis tous les autres aussi, j'veux pas être la risée des Ninjas de Konoha, j'ai mis trop de temps à avoir cette réputation de mec "viril je m'enfoutiste" pour la remettre en question en deux secondes ! Sincèrement je préfère garder ça pour moi et moi seul. Enfin moi et Hinata.

"Ferme là Kiba ! " La voix rauque de Naruto me sort de mes penser. "T'es jaloux ou quoi ? Pasqu'elle s'intéresse à Sasuke ? Tss en même temps, qui voudrait d'un chien comme toi !"

Je l'ai mérité, mais quand même ça fait mal ! Je jette un coup d'œil vers Naruto qui est déjà en position de combat. Non mais il se prend pour qui lui aussi ? Un chien moi ? Je vais lui montrer ce qu'un Inuzuka vaut ! Je me rapproche donc de lui et d'un air rageur lève mon point à la même hauteur que le siens.

Il est peut être mignon mais faut pas pousser !

« Jaloux de qui imbécile ! »

Naruto eu un petit rire « De moi bien sûr, On est bien plus proche que tu ne le seras jamais avec une fille ! »

« Justement elle s'intéresse à Sasuke pas à toi ! je suis sûr que.. »

Mais avant même que j'ai pu finir ma phrase, je sens quelque chose s'accroché autours de mon poignet, effrayé par cette intrusion soudaine, je fais des grands gestes des bras un peu désordonnés pour essayer de m'échapper, mais par je ne sais quel moyens je tire le Ninja blond avec moi et nous tombons tous deux à la renverse. Lui, sur moi, ou plus précisément lui entre mes jambes.

Gêné et rouge de honte, je me débats et réussit à rouler sur le côté, mais ... Quelque chose semble me retenir à Naruto... je baisse les yeux et ... Nos deux poignet sont liés par des menottes.

"QUOI ? Mais C'est quoi ce PUTAIN de bordel !"

"Kakashi-sensei ? " à la voix de Naruto je sors de ma diatribe d'insulte et lève les yeux, pour découvrir le Ninja copieur, un trait flagrant d'amusement dans les yeux.

"Oi Kiba, Naruto ! Belle matinée non ? " Je grogne en réponse. C'est pas ma journée je crois. "Désolé, mais à vous voir vous disputer comme ça... J'ai eu une petite idée. " Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto, que je ne peux pas très bien comprendre, avant de se retourné vers moi «Et puis rien de mieux pour s'expliquer que le fait d'y être obligé ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? "

Quoi ? C'est un message subliminal ça ? Pas question !

Naruto commence soudainement à se débattre, essayant d'enlevé l'objet maudit, en criant des "Sensei c'est pas drôle" mais en vain. Et lâchant un soupir frustrer, il arrête finalement de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Kakashi, lui, se lève alors en gloussant -autant qu'un homme puisse glousser-, et se retourna dans la direction opposé.

"Au faite, n'essayez pas d'enlevé les menottes, ou autre. Vous ne pouvez pas, elles sont faites de Chakra. Elles se déferont d'elle même dans quelques temps, ne vous faites pas mal pour rien"

Et sur cette phrase, il partit, nous laissant là comme deux con, le cul dans l'herbe à essayer d'imprimer ce qu'il venait de se passer. On se regarde, silence complet. Enfin ça à pas duré longtemps, car quelques seconde après on était tous les deux en train de se taper dessus pour savoir à qui était la faute. Sauf qu'après un coup de pied de ma part, le blond s'écarte et commence à s'époumoné devant moi.

"Nan mais quelle idée aussi ! Pourquoi tu t'es mis à me gueuler dessus d'un coup, enfoiré, c'est à cause de toi si on se retrouve là!

Ah Naruto si tu savais... Mais je me laisse pas abattre et je lui répond avec la même animosité.

"Espèce d'Imbécile ! C'est toi qui cherchait les ennuis !"

"De quoi je cherchais les ennui Clébard ! C'est bien toi qui semblait jaloux il me semble !

Ah, concours de celui qui braille le plus fort ?

"J'y peux rien, moi si t'es qu'un connard insensible, et que tu ne peux pas regarder plus loin que ton nez et ta Sakura-chan !"

Okay, ça j'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça. Mais vraiment pas. Donc pour lui faire oublier les cinq dernières secondes de son existant et ma confession cachée avec, je lui envoi mon poing droit dans la figure, radical oui, mais je trouve pas vraiment d'autres solution. Il manquerait plus que cet Imbécile me rejette et en prime raconte à tout le monde, que "Kiba est une tapette qui veut se faire Naruto". Enfin au moins à Sakura, qui elle le répétera à Ino, qui le répétera à tout le monde... Et là, ben là je peux partir m'exilé, chez Gaara, kankuro et compagnie. Et encore, c'est pas assez loin.

Résultat on se retrouve à nouveau le cul par terre, haletant, et épuisé de notre combat. Quelques secondes passèrent sans bruit. A part quelques gazouillements par-ci par-là des gens autour de nous. Fatigué de ce silence je m'apprête à parler mais Naruto me coupe dans mon élan.

"J'ai faim"

"Mec, t'es sérieux ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? "

Alors là j'y crois pas, on est tous les deux par terre, attaché par des menottes impossible a enlever, et je viens de lui déclarer presque ouvertement que oui, moi Kiba Inuzuka, le mec le plus fière de Konoha, était jaloux de sa Sakura-chan, et lui... Il me dit qu'il à faim... Peut-être que mon coup de poing à marcher après tout ... Qui sait !  
Pas le temps de protesté mon estomac gronde, réclamant à manger à ma place. Bon ben je dois plus vraiment avoir le choix ... Je soupire et tourne ma tête vers lui.

« Okay, allons prendre un truc à manger »

Après tout, je peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça ma mère devras attendre pour ses courses.

On se lève donc et, sas étonnement Naruto me tire vers le stand de Ramen. Une fois arrivés on passe la commande, à emporter bien sûr, pas vraiment envie qu'on nous voit attaché tous les deux comme des imbéciles. Après ça on se dirige vers le parc, pour s'installé à l'ombre d'un saule.

« Bon ap' » ( )

Tant bien que mal on finit notre bol, oui je suis gaucher et cette main et prise par les menottes à deux balles de kakashi… J'ai du manger mon bol avec la main droite. Je vous raconte pas les dégâts.

Je pose mon plat sur le côté et m'adosse à l'arbre. Pour une fois je trouve Naruto bien silencieux, après quelques instants je tourne ma tête vers lui, curieux de savoir pourquoi. Il semble dans ses pensé. En y réfléchissant bien c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Habituellement, quand on se retrouve tous les deux, soit on s'engueule pour savoir qui est le plus fort soit on essaie de gueuler plus fort que l'autre, mais là non.

J'avoue le voir comme ça me fend un peu le cœur, je décide donc dans un élan de gentillesse d'essayer de faire la conversation.

« En fait, je te comprend. »

Il lève la tête vers moi.

« C'est génial les ramen, sérieux, j'crois que j'ai rien mangé d'aussi bon. Okay si on compte pas les steaks de ma mère, mais ça c'est une histoire de famille ! »

Ah, j'ai gagné il rigole ! C'est qui le plus fort hein ? Enfin ça a pas duré longtemps, il revient vite à sa tête renfrogné et baisse à nouveaux la tête vers le sol.

« Dis Kiba, je peux te poser une question ? »

« euh …ouai, va s'y »

Il semble hésité un peu, sérieux qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Voilà que Naruto, le Ninja blond habituellement le plus hyperactif de Konoha, reste tout mou à regarder les brins d'herbe qu'il arrache un à un d'un air soucieux. Me dites pas que c'est le fait qu'on soit attaché qu'il le met dans cet état, je sais qu'il m'aime pas trop mais quand même…

« Hum… Comment dire. Il t'es déjà arrivé jamais aimer quelqu'un, quelqu'un que normalement tu ne devrais pas aimé. »

Oulà, sujet risqué, je sais pas si c'est sa tristesse, ou mon moi-intérieur mais j'ai décidé que pour une fois dans ma vie, j'allais être sérieux et sincère. Enfin du moins je vais essayer essayer.

Après quelques secondes à peser mes mots je lui réponds.

« Heu, plus ou moins ouai… mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Si tu parles de Sakura tu sais moi les truc de fille, ben c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé »

Ah, voilà mon moi-intérieur numéro deux qui gueule : Kiba, arrête de faire des allusion à ton homosexualité. Mais bon, avant même que je puisse m'auto-engueuler Naruto coupe le fils de mes pensées. Dieu merci.

« Heu nan nan, tu sais faut arrêter avec Sakura. C'était juste un amour d'enfance plutôt, enfin j'continu pour la faire chier, c'est plutôt marrant en fait »

« Ah? »

Bon du calme, pas de faux espoirs, il va juste me dire qu'il est amoureux de … Ino, ou Hinata tient ! »

« Me dit pas que c'est Hinata, pars 'que tu sais… »

Et pour la énième fois de la journée, le blond me coupe la parole.

« Hinata ? Nan, t'inquiète pas je sais que c'est chasse gardée et que tu veux… »

« Quoi ? ? Naaaaaaan J' aime pas Hinata comme ça ! C'est comme une sœur pour moi, tu sais coéquipier tout ça... »

Naruto lève la tête vers moi et me regarde d'un air étrange. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, que je n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Comme si il regardait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus profond. Et avant même que je puisse réagir, le voilà qui fonce vers moi et …M'embrasse. Oui Naruto Uzumaki, le mec dont je suis amoureux, a ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sur, MES lèvres à moi.

Je lâche un petit cri de surprise, mais malheureusement il se retire avant que je puisse répondre à son baiser.

« Merde, j'suis désolé, … je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je.. »

D'un air paniqué il se relève et tente de partir, moi un peu perdu par ce qu'il vient de se passer je ne bouge pas, mais reprenant vite mes esprits, je tire mon bras gauche, les menottes avec le faisant tomber sur moi. Okay, c'est ma seule chance autant la prendre, que ces truc autours de nos poignets ne servent pas à rien.

Avant même qu'il puisse protester, je me retourne, me positionnant au-dessus de lui, mes jambes autours de son bassin. Suite à cet acte je sens la rougeur me monter aux joues, mais nan c'est pas le moment de faiblir, je vais lui montrer qui est Kiba Inuzuka !

Je baisse la tête vers lui, et il me regarde avec de grand yeux étonné, prenant on courage à deux main, je me penche emprisonnant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il met quelque seconde à me répondre, mais une fois le choc passé, je sens sa main serpenter ma nuque et s'accrocher dans mes cheveux.

Sa réponse au baiser me donne des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. C'est pas mon premier baiser, mais c'est le seul qui m'ai fait ressentir autant de choses d'un coup. Mais l'aire vient à manquer, je relève donc ma tête, essoufflé mes mains de chaque côtés la sienne.

Ont eu tous les deux un petit rire. Si j'avais su que ma journée allait se passer comme ça, je n'aurais pas rechigné à sortir du lit !

« Kiba… ça veut dire que.. »

Je soupire, va bien falloir que je lui explique.

« Ouai, c'est bien ce que tu crois… Naruto, j'ai jamais osé te le dire, pars'que deux hommes…voilà tu sais bien… Mais, je t'aime. Et ce depuis un bout de temps je crois… »

Le blond se relève doucement, nos bouches ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètres, et je sens son souffle sur mon visage. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser à nouveaux. Là, maintenant. D'oublier tout le reste et de me plonger dans ses lèvres. Mais voilà qu'il me parle.

« Sérieusement ? Depuis quand t'en a quelque chose à foutre des autres ? D'ailleurs ils peuvent aller se faire voir, je veux être avec toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! »

Et sur ces paroles, il plonge sa tête vers la mienne et nous partageons un nouveau baiser. Plus fort, plus passionné. Je passe mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et nous basculons dans l'herbe, rapprochant un peu plus nos deux corps. Quelques secondes après je le sens s'éloigné, puis rigolé.

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Kiba, les menottes, elles ont disparues ! »

_Je sais c'est pas terrible mais j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu un minimum x)  
Si vous avez des idées, que ce soit de sujet ou « couple » elles sont les bienvenues !_

N'oubliez pas la Review, toute remarque est bonne à prendre ! 


End file.
